Freedom Fighters- The Baby
by ThrottleThorneboy
Summary: The Freedom Fighters is a group made by me, we re the Freedom fighters, and we fight for freedom, we took the name from BMFM bevause it sounded amazing, so I made a story with the following oc s Throttle- me- BMFM(he belongs to the BMFM prudoction!) Anika- Anika Wolf- Wolf Waf- Waf


it was a very early morning, everyone was sleeping, all 6 soldiers...all?  
nope, one single one was awaken, ready for some train, just got his breakfast, and started to run his "tour". Anika woke up around 8.00 am, knowing her Captain had left the building, she was smiling, when she was a peice of paper, where there was texting "Yo, I am out running, being back aroun 8:15 am Thorneboy". Anika put the paper away, taking her breakfast, waking the others. Waf woke up" where is Thorneboy?" she got little nervous he got into trouble...again...but Anika told her to calm, he would be home soon, Throttle walked in "already is" smiling big. Ray was stading in the door, suddenly pulling Throttle to her, kissing him "welcome home captain", the others giggled while Throttle got red like an apple in his intire face-smiling shy.  
as the morning ran, they got ready for mission. Throttle and Ray was "dating", until the phone, Anika graped it "Freedom fighters H.Q, what can I help you with?"..."I need you and your soldiers to come at my home, I´ve got a mission for you..." Anika looked at Throttle, like "we got a mission" Throttle nodded slowly, telling her, right we´ll be ready!  
They all took their bikes, to the place they got the adress to. As they came there, some males were stopping "hey! you´re not allowed to inter here!" they looked at the soldiers, Throttle graped one of the soldiers weapon" never point with a thing like that on my friends!" his eyes almost turned blood red of anger, but end when Anika touched his shoulder "relax bro, we are here because your master sended us." she looked calm and seriously at the two males.

When they came into a very big room, Ray took a hold of her boy´s arm, like she told him 'I am scared Throttle' Throttle looked at her "it´s alright babe, nothing is going to happening you or the others, I swear" A woman came to them "I am so pleased to see you, you´ve got to help me" she almost started crying. Black Bell took her arms around the lady "hey, we are Freedom fighters, we´ll help you, till we die" the lady looked at the cat girl, that smiled little. When the lady looked at the others, she got "captured" in Throttle´s red eyes, she walked to him touching his cheek "you look like you don´t trust me young one" Throttle took her hand from his cheek, "I never blieve in other then my bros and sisters" he looked kind of pissed at the lady "Throttle!" Anika looked pissed at him "behave yourself, I am terrible sorry for his way of act my lady, he is little idiot sometimes" Anika bowed for the lady, the lady walked to Anika, "please help my son with getting to the right place, a woman wants him, because he can something others can´t" the lady looked little scared to Anika, while Anika gave the lady a sign that they would complete it. The lady smiled, gave Ray a camera "please take pictures, so i can see you have him all the time, if you lose him, get him back!" Ray looked scared to the lady, nodding scared too "hey!, don´t scare her!" Throttle almost yelled to the lady, but Anika hit him up site down his head"hush!" A young woman came with a baby in her arms "here he is my lady" The young girl gave Anika the baby boy "you can´t be seriously?!" Waf asked chocked...!?  
a baby, what the hell!?

As they left the bulding, Anika gave the baby to Throttle "you´ll take care of him, until we reach there, thanks to your way of act!" she looked little mad to Throttle, while Throttle just gave her a cold look, walking with the baby in his arms...  
What they didn´t knew was, a lady was watching all the time, she was follwing them to the wood, looking good after Throttle, because she was waiting for the right moment to attack him, but she still didn´t dare because, he wasn´t alone.  
By the evening, they found a place to sleep, Throttle sat near the water with the baby boy "what is it, you can others can´t" he asked himself, as he touched the baby´s cheek, the lady was looking at him, as Throttle´s touch reached the baby´s cheek, they both started to glow up, like a star in the darkest night. The woman looked chocked at them both, Throttle was in chock too, but closes his eyes-getting in "mind" contact with the baby. Anika and the others saw them too "I guess Throttle knows this power better then we will ever reach" Wolf looked at her General with a seriously look, "and how can you be so sure about that Soldier?" Anika looked at wolf like, she was telling bullshit..."Because I know my soul friend better then other do" she looked at throttle, hoping he would be okay after that happened with his family.

The Morning sun raised over the Freedom Fighters heads, they started to walk for their mission to get complete, Throttle was kinda half tired because the baby has affects his power. Anika noticed her bro was weak, "Throttle what´s the matter" she asked taking a hold of him...the others looked little worried to him..Throttle only shaked his head little, giving them sign to keep going on, and they did. Ray took the camera, took a picture of Throttle,her and the baby boy, sended to his mother, suddenly a blond haired woman appired infront of the Freedom fighters, Throttle hided the baby "who are you?!" The woman was about walking to Throttle-Throttle steped little back, got his back blocked by the bridge wall-knowing the water was angry. Anika and the others tried help him, but for some reason they got blocked by the woman. Throttle ran to Anika, giving her the baby, got in fight with the blond haired woman. For some reason Throttle got throwed over the bridge wall, right in the water, the blond haried woman graped the baby, as the Freedom figthers ran to bridge wall yelling after Throttle, " There he is!" Waf yelled and pointed at the tan furred boy that tried swin for his life, since he was heading for a big waterfall. "THROTTLEEE!" Ray scream when Throttle dissapired, she was about to jump after him, but Anika graped her, telling her to calm, he was alright.

As the evening The Freedom Fighters was pretty sad, they lost the baby, most important they´ve lost their brother. but what they didn´t knew Throttle was still alive, he was laying at the lake edge, very weak, weak enough not be able move his tail. He had closed eyes, breathing slowly shaking of being cold, felt his wounds were deep and painfull. "hmm...gnnn!" Throttle tried get up, but couldn´t help it, he was too weak getting up...Ray sat infront of the fire, crying like hell because her love was gone, maybe dead. "do now worry Ray, Throttle is still alive." Anika touched the white furred crying cat girl´s shoulder. They all looked at the sky, wishing Throttle would return.


End file.
